


К.В. Тейлор - "Просветлённая ночь"

by fandom_Xenophilia, Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [39]
Category: KV Taylor, Transfigured Night
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В наше время люди не пропадают, даже потерпев кораблекрушение и оказавшись на необитаемом острове, правда? Или нет?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	К.В. Тейлор - "Просветлённая ночь"

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод рассказа "Transfigured Night" из сборника "Cthulhurotica".  
> Рассказ назван по имени секстета Арнольда Шенеберга «Verklärte Nacht» («Просветлённая ночь»)  
> 

1.

 

Всегда удивлялся, что Джейсон писал в этом журнале. Думаю, любой музыкант – натура впечатлительная, просто я никогда не знал, что он пишет стихи. В любом случае, реквизировал журнал, поскольку где бы, нахрен, Джейсон ни был, он ему больше не нужен. 

Иисусе, поверить не могу, что он погиб. Жаль, что не могу поговорить с ним.

– Вик.

2.

 

Подобную хрень обычно показывают в кино. Парень с другом уплывают на день, налетает шторм, вытряхивает из них душу, парня вырубает обломком лодки по башке. Парень очухивается в воде, GPS сгорел, а друг тупо на него смотрит – так, будто это ему попало по голове. 

Он всё болтал о лицах в воде. Иисусе.

Чёрт, ну зачем я уснул? Почему не присмотрел за ним?

Возможно, когда вернусь домой, спалю этот долбанный дневник – ну, по крайней мере, те страницы, что написал. Мне просто нужно чем-то заняться, а не то сойду с ума. Меня вынесло на этот утёс, Джейсона смыло за борт (или он типа растворился в разреженном воздухе) три дня назад, а спасателей до сих пор не видно. 

Странно, но я не жалуюсь. Не хочу. Особенно когда я его так подвёл.

Сегодня обежал границы острова – он ужасно маленький, и куда ни пойди, всюду пусто. 

Блин, ну почему я не плачу?

– Вик.

3.

 

Я бы сказал, это похоже на «Lost», но никогда не смотрел этот сериал. Больше напоминает «Изгоя», поскольку я один. Когда начну разговаривать с долбанным волейбольным мячом, думаю, и наступят самые трудности. Ещё больше трудностей. Неважно.

Наконец соорудил палатку. Говорят, если тебя забросило на пустынный остров, нужно сделать убежище – но здесь не совсем пустыня. Вся эта долбанная песчаная скала покрыта протоками, а в середине есть что-то вроде леса. Может, стоило чаще смотреть про того мужика, Беара Гриллза, но я лучше сдохну, чем стану жрать жуков. Впрочем, от лодки кое-что осталось, и есть сухой паёк.

В наши дни люди надолго не теряются, а? Вот позорище. 

– Вик.

4.

 

Растёшь у океана и начинаешь ему доверять. Но сейчас стою здесь, в ночной темноте – в смысле, у меня есть фонарик, походные свечи, но жуки тут размером с чайку, – обозреваю всё это дело, и, блин, какая же всюду чернота. Жарко, душно, на рай не больно-то похоже, а я сижу и трясусь от одного взгляда на всё это. Думаю о том, как оно поглотило Джейсона.

Если бы оно захотело его получить, в самом деле захотело, я бы не сумел помешать. Но мог хотя бы изо всех сил попытаться, так ведь?

Прошло уже больше недели, с тех пор как мы отплыли из Сент-Августина. Не могло же меня забросить так далеко от цивилизации. Это только вопрос времени, когда я вернусь и всё расскажу. Стану жить дальше.

Думаю, завтра пойду на разведку. Может, под деревьями окажется лучше, чем среди воды.

– Вик.

5.

 

Ну, блин, и жуть же случилась.

Как только входишь под деревья, становится так тихо. Не знаю, то ли это от одиночества, то ли ещё от чего, но ощущение очень сильное. Тропические деревья такие зелёные, что кажутся почти чёрными. И нет ни птиц, ни чего-либо ещё. Только эта чистая, совершенная тишина – прямо такая, как была перед тем, как Бог заскучал и создал животных. И ни одного из этих огромных москитов. 

Тяжко – вот подходящее слово. Знаете, я там ходил сгорбившись. 

Самое неправильное место в центре острова – это что-то вроде выступающей скалы – она вулканическая, к тому же, блестит как обсидиан, но слишком грязная, чтобы произвести впечатление. Вся заросла лианами и прочим, они будто душат её. Может, оттого, что солнца тогда почти не было, там было темновато.

Или, может, я воображаю всякую ерунду из-за того, что там увидел.

Это был человек. Ну, типа того – возможно, моего возраста, лет двадцати-двадцати пяти. Он просто сидел там спиной к скале, вытянув ноги, и смотрел прямо перед собой. Я едва за сердце не схватился, когда увидел его. Просто застыл. Я там стоял минут десять и просто смотрел, но он даже не моргнул. 

Мне захотелось вернуться на пляж. В смысле, воздух стал таким тяжёлым, что я едва мог дышать, но дело в том, что даже если я ушёл, он-то остался. 

Пока не подошёл футов на пять, даже не заметил, что он какой-то серый. Он был смуглый – не как полинезийцы, скорее, греческого или итальянского типа – вроде кожа должна быть оливковая. Но она была даже не серая, а какого-то синеватого оттенка, будто находилась под слоем воды. На нём было что-то вроде истрёпанных старомодных брюк и больше ничего, тёмные вьющиеся волосы и эти большие чёрные глаза, которые смотрели прямо вперёд. 

А ещё он был красивый. Никогда, разве что по телевизору, не видел парня, которого честно мог бы назвать красивым, а он был красивый. Да нет, и сейчас оставался, пусть и мёртвый, он прекрасен, кем бы он там ни был. Прямо как из ночных грёз классициста.

Не знаю, было в нём что-то такое. Я обо всём забыл, просто упал на колени и начал реветь как ребёнок. В смысле, захлёбывался рыданиями, обхватил руками голову, не мог стоять на ногах от рёва. Я даже ничего не видел, но чувствовал, как что-то смотрит на меня – не мёртвый парень, но что-то из-за деревьев или этой проклятой огромной скалы – и просто выжидает…

Нечто. Мне было всё равно. Я только зарыдал сильнее. 

Дело было не в случайном мёртвом парне, я знал это. Скажем, просто так вышло. Не знаю, как долго я был там, но уже почти стемнело, когда наконец смог открыть глаза. А ещё дико болела голова. Господи, ненавижу реветь. 

Пришлось наклониться ближе, чтобы закрыть ему глаза. Я попытался сдержать дыхание, но из какого-то извращённого желания принюхался. Только водоросли и соль. Когда я выпрямился, что-то выпало у него из руки – маленькая статуэтка из слоновой кости, мальчик в лавровом венке. 

Забавно, что он напомнил мне о классицизме и вдруг – такое. 

Не стоило забирать статуэтку, но я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Может быть, завтра отнесу её обратно. Наверное, стоит попытаться похоронить того парня – ну, вроде как. 

Иисусе, да как он вообще сюда попал?

– Вик.

6.

 

Вот же чёрт, поверить не могу, что и правда ревел. Нужно было сдерживаться, пока не выберусь отсюда, потому что теперь как-то неловко. В смысле, у меня бывали кошмары. Но это больше похоже на лихорадочный бред, яркий и – от него остались следы. 

Это был не Джейсон. Тот мёртвый парень. Я помню каждую секунду: будто я проснулся, а он просто стоял там, у кромки деревьев, и смотрел на меня. И он так улыбался, будто знал какую-то тайну. Будто у нас с ним была общая тайна. 

Блин, не знаю. Вроде как с ума сходишь через неделю, но, думаю, мне простительно, поскольку живу рядом с трупом.

Ага, лучше я его зарою. Или опущу в океан. Сегодня снова пасмурно, и небо серое. Спорю, будет шторм.

– Вик.

Блин, да куда он, нахрен, подевался? Я его, блин, оставил прямо там, у скалы, пальцем не тронул, а он исчез. Блин, блин, блин.

Слава богу, у Джейсона на лодке всегда был запас рома. Ненавижу эту дрянь, но сегодня пошло всё нахрен

7.

 

Идёт дождь, но шторма не случилось. Клянусь, океан надо мной издевается. А ещё никак не перестану думать о той скале. 

Я это заслужил. Я, блин, всё это заслужил. Надеюсь, меня никогда не найдут и я сдохну прямо под этой скалой, как тот ублюдок. 

Тот ублюдок. Он снова приходил прошлой ночью – очередной горячечный сон. На этот раз была музыка, но я её не узнал – что-то медленное и поначалу плавное, но сыгранное на какой-то безумный лад. Вроде такое любил Джейсон – Шёнеберга с его сумасшедшими мотивами. Не знаю, откуда она исходила, но во сне это неважно, правда? Было до жути странно, вот и всё, что я помню. 

И он. На этот раз он подошёл ближе, по-настоящему близко. То есть – я проснулся, и увидел его лицо над собой – в смысле, во сне. Он больше не был голубовато-серым, просто оливковым, освещённым луной. Я бы заорал, но господи, он был такой красивый, и он просто так мне улыбался, а эти чёрные глаза – я чувствовал, будто океан пытается поглотить меня. 

Он ещё что-то сказал. Не знаю, что, но его губы шевелились, все такие красные и припухшие – будто он долго ел или целовался. Он что-то сказал – и на меня дохнуло солью, и…

Капли дождя на лице. Я проснулся и откатился под парусиновый полог.

До сих пор слышу ту музыку, особенно когда смотрю на эту маленькую статуэтку. В смысле, я-то знаю, что на самом деле не могу её слышать. Но продолжаю мычать отрывки, пять или шесть нот за раз, и это сводит меня с ума. 

Хотя куда уж дальше. Неважно. 

Я, блин, это заслужил.

– Вик.

8.

 

Не помню ничего из Шёнеберга, кроме «Verklärte Nacht». Но это не самое странное. Был бы тут айпод, чтобы послушать что-то ещё. Сегодня всё куда хуже.

Прошлой ночью музыка во сне была громче, вот в чём дело. Теперь я уже помню отрывки подлиннее, и хотя перестал их напевать, именно из-за этого совсем съезжаю с катушек. 

Он поцеловал меня. Я точно так же проснулся – проснулся во сне, или, может быть, нет, даже не знаю – а он просто улыбался мне. Я улыбнулся в ответ. Зачем вы делаете во сне всякую фигню? Увидь я его сейчас, заорал бы, но я просто улыбнулся ублюдку. А он наклонился и прижался своим ртом к моему, скользнул ближе. Он был холодный, но не как покойник, а будто вышел из северной части Атлантики – там океан холодный и мутный. 

Ощущение его кожи, а губы на вкус были так же хороши, как и на вид. Мягкие, податливые, приоткрытые, и он был такой тёплый изнутри. Вкус забавный, похож на водоросли и соль – сейчас я вспоминаю о мисо-супе, идиотизм, правда? Но тогда было так хорошо, я запустил руки в его волосы, чтобы притянуть ближе…

Было мокро. Я помню каждую мелочь, холодные струйки воды между пальцев. Язык у него тоже был влажный, но тёплый, он вылизывал мои зубы, играл со мной. А ещё его руки вокруг меня, и то, как он прижался, бедром раздвинул мне ноги – так, что я чувствовал, как у него встаёт.

А потом вкус поглотил меня, а его язык потёк толстыми скользкими лентами – протолкнулся мне в глотку, начал душить.

Не знаю, отчего не сопротивлялся. Просто вцепился ему в волосы и попытался втянуть в себя. 

Он издал звук – вздрагиваю при одном воспоминании. Он зарычал мне в рот, но этим говорил что-то. В голове я услышал: «Пойдём со мной».

Меня разбудила молния. 

То ли надо больше дрочить, то ли броситься в океан и прекратить это всё. 

Нужно вернуться. Убедиться, что его и правда там нет. Теперь я уже не могу не приходить. Только вчера справился: из-за шторма. 

Лучше оставить ему статуэтку. Будет с меня и того, что дал Джейсону погибнуть – не хватало ещё у мертвецов воровать.

– Вик.

Его там не было, но статуэтку я всё равно оставил.

Никак не перестану напевать эту музыку. Не перестану слышать её. Чувствую, как его язык во что-то превращается во мне.

Даже дрочить не могу. Блядь.

Океан после шторма воняет озоном.

9.

 

За мной никто не придёт. Никто не знает, где я, потому что это место ненастоящее. Это всё один большой сон, и сплю я или нет – неважно.

Он снова приходил и он был зол, я по глазам видел. Они горели, как чёрные угли, а взгляд был как у безумца. Было больно смотреть на него, потому, когда он протянул мне мальчика из слоновой кости, я взял его. 

Это его успокоило: он снова заулыбался, поцеловал меня, но когда я попытался притянуть его ближе, он отстранился. И снова эти слова и этот звук. И снова в голове: «Пойдём со мной».

Между деревьев просачивался свет – я никогда прежде его не замечал. Мы тихо подошли, и вскоре я заметил, что сияние – будто от огромного светлячка – исходит от обсидиановой скалы. Никогда, никогда не чувствовал такой тяжести в этом месте, как той ночью – спина моя согнулась под весом, позвонки скреблись друг о друга, сдавливая нервы, заставляя дрожать. И да, что-то там наблюдало. Что-то старое, как океан, и глаза его были куда больше и чернее. 

Он взял меня за руку и повёл внутрь – понятия не имею, почему не заметил раньше. Там была пещера.

Слов не хватает. Мы шли всё ниже и ниже, озарённые этим светлячковым сиянием, а стены были покрыты сложными фресками. Листья аканта, императорские троны, и кони, и пышные процессии, и постоянно в центре – фигура невероятно красивого мальчика в лавровом венке. В центре мироздания. Были и письмена, странные символы – может быть, похожие на то, что он порой говорил.

Вниз и вниз, казалось, будто прошли часы, и всё это время музыка у меня в голове становилась всё громче и фанатичнее. 

А потом мы дошли до воды. Он шагнул в неё, и музыка прекратилась: здесь было тихо, даже тише, чем в лесу на поверхности – пещера с низким потолком, полная чёрной воды. Неподвижной.

Меня затошнило, но во сне не больно-то поблюёшь.

Он спускался, пока вода не дошла ему до бёдер. Оглянулся на меня. Улыбнулся.

Это больше походило на масло, чем на воду – будто миллион чёрных океанов из миллиона чёрных миров вдруг собрались в одной пещере. Что бы там ни было на другой стороне, или под поверхностью, или куда он там звал, у меня колени ослабели.

Он зашёл в воду по живот, потом снова оглянулся.

Я шагнул назад, но это всё, что я мог сделать. Странный крадущийся ужас побежал по венам, как лёд.

Это было хуже смерти. Это было ничто.

«Храм».

Меня затрясло.

Он вышел из воды, взял за руки, он видел меня насквозь. Взял одной рукой моё лицо – с него текла прозрачная вода, оставляя следы на моей рубашке, на обсидиановом полу. Он поцеловал меня.

Я шагнул вперёд.

– Слишком тихо. Это неправильно. 

Он снова заставил меня замолчать своим ртом, своим ловким и тёплым языком. Он тянул меня вниз, пока мы не зашли в воду по бёдра, а потом тесно прижался. Всё сущее имело его вкус, запах его дыхания, ощущение его кожи, стояк, прижатый к моей ноге – и боже, боже помоги, он был такой тёплый внутри. 

Хотелось заползти в него и умереть в тепле. Только не в этой холодной воде.

Я сел на ступени, вода дошла мне до груди, а он сел мне на колени, лицом к лицу. Мы долго так сидели: я просто дышал ему в рот, его член тёрся о мой живот, а мой сквозь мокрую одежду упирался в ложбинку на его крепкой заднице. Он двигал бёдрами, чтобы нам обоим было хорошо, приник к моему рту, будто умирал с голоду, впивался ногтями в плечи и бока. Даже если это было больно, если я рычал, он только входил в раж. 

И как раз когда я подумал, что умираю, он отстранился, скользнул рукой мне в штаны и ухватил член. Я попытался вдохнуть, но он продолжал целовать меня. Его язык сделался жидким, обернулся скользкими лозами и скользнул мне в глотку. 

А теперь уже я пустил в ход ногти, вонзаясь в него. Но не потому что хотел остановить. Я толкался ему в руку снова и снова, блядь, я до сих пор помню, что это было похоже на смерть. Будто мелкие частицы его скользили мне в горло, в лёгкие, пускали корни, росли, душили. Волны жара шли слишком часто, и это не могло продолжаться долго, я собирался сдохнуть, и мне это нравилось…

Он зарычал мне в рот, и те маленькие струны, что он пустил в меня, завибрировали – они, блядь, вибрировали.

«Когда мы заберём тебя, это случится ещё миллион раз».

Не миллион. Но число, которого ещё нет, большее, чем чёрный подземный океан, большее, чем то, что ждало внутри него. 

«Когда будешь готов, возвращайся. Уйдём со мной».

Я проснулся с полуспущенными штанами, задыхаясь. 

– Вик.

10.

 

Он не пришёл прошлой ночью. Музыка, чёрный океан, странное сияние, его глаза, блядь, ничего не было. Знаю, что пойду сегодня, знаю, что пойду за ним до конца.

Уже почти стемнело, и приближается очередной шторм. Если кто-нибудь прочитает это, просто скажите матери Джейсона, что я сожалею. Скажите, что я получил то, что заслужил. 

Виктор Фэллон  
апрель, 2010


End file.
